Operation Midnight Raven
by BurningCrystalEyes
Summary: Alec is an FBI agent and he hunts down a very evil serial killer! Rated M for lemons and some violence. AU/AH
1. December Night

**A/N: Hello! Here is my new story! ;) Alec is an FBI agent and he hunts down a very evil serial killer :) This story will be multi-chapter ;) ALSO the characters are a little older just starting on the job... so maybe early to mid twenties ;) (They should probably be older technically but it's my story and I want to them to be EARLY/MID TWENTIES... *evil laugh*)**

**It's AU/AH and maybe some OCC! Also mainly Magnus and Alec, a little Clary, Simon, Izzy, Jace etc. and a bit of Infernal Devices (So some Camille, Will, Woosley etc.)**

**Also Edgar Allan Poe is my God... so lots of poems by him first and for most "The Raven" which inspired this story :) I HIGHLY recommend reading it but I won't post it all here (it's a bit long) but I will post some parts of it and other of his poems :)**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot! YES! FINALLY! But the rest isn't mine...No Edgar owns his poems and Cassandra Clare owns her TMI/ TID *shrugs* life isn't perfect! BUT if you review... it'll be pretty close! :)**

**Warning: This story is M Rated (you know what that means... LEMONS! And guy on guy action and some violence ;) **

**ALSO I will only apologies now for my English ;) because I hate repeating myself on that :) so here: English my friends is not my native language (so sorry for any mistakes they are not intentional :) but if you want to point them out, don't be shy! I love it! It makes me happy! :) French is my native language, English is close second! But anyways I always try my best for you :)**

**Enjoy!**

Operation Midnight Raven

Chapter 1: A December Night

_Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,  
And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.  
Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow  
From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore -  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore -  
Nameless here for evermore._

**(Excerpt from: 'The Raven' by Edgar Allan Poe)**

Alec lay on his back. The room was barely lit, but then again it was already nine thirty. Outside the wind was strong and snow had started to fall. It moved in irregular patterns creating mayhems of hail and snowflakes; it was beautiful in a very chaotic way. Alec was so lost in the spectacle that he didn't hear what Dr. Gray was saying:

"Agent Lightwood?" she said a little louder coughing slightly to get his attention.

"Oh? Sorry." He said sitting up.

"Oh! No there is no need. Please make yourself comfortable Agent Lightwood." She said gesturing to the couch, but Alec stayed seated only repositioning his body slightly so he was comfortable but still facing her.

"Please Dr. Gray call me Alec; my father his Agent Lightwood." Alec said shaking the Doctor's hands.

"Well then you must call me Tessa." She replied with a warm smile as she let go of his hand. She was very beautiful Alec thought, with her delicate brown hair and peaceful grey eyes.

"Tessa" Alec nodded and she smiled.

"So Alec, would you like to tell me why you are here?" she asked grasping a pen and a pad of paper.

"Haven't you read my file?" he asked with slight shock. She smiled.

"I'm a psychologist; I study human behaviour just like you do Alec. Paper trails are very important yes. But what the paper tells me is nothing compared to what your mind is really thinking. A piece of paper stays a piece of paper, but a man evolves and changes with time. I am more interested in what you have to say then what a random government official has written on a piece of paper. And yes I have read it and no I still want you to answer the question." She said still smiling kindly. Alec nodded and cleared his oddly contracted throat.

"I... um...I don't really know what to say..." he trailed off.

"Why don't you tell me about your dad?" she asked turning her pen absently in her hand.

"My dad?" Alec repeated slightly shocked.

"Yes. He is the head of the Federal Bureau of Investigation is he not?" she asked. Alec nodded.

"He is." He added.

"And your mother, she's the head of your division?" Tessa asked her eyes oddly focused.

"She is."

"Tell me about your family Alec." She said.

"I don't really know what..." Alec trailed off.

"Alec. We have to meet for these sessions, it has been ordered by your father who coincidently is the head of the FBI. So we don't have a choice here." She paused and leaned closer to him: "You don't have to tell me anything, you can lie to me if you want, but I would advise you take this time to actually learn something about yourself. It could be useful to you in your future investigations. Don't you think?" she asked. Alec thought it over, his brows furrowing in concentration, eventually he nodded and Tessa sat back against the back of her chair. Alec took a deep breath, relaxed his features and started talking:

"My dad is a workaholic and so is my mom. When we were kids we barely saw them, we had this keeper who'd take care of us, Hodge." Alec stopped closing his eyes, and his hands balling in fist. He would not think about Hodge.

Tessa stayed silent and waited for him to continue.

"I have a younger sister Isabelle, or Izzy. She likes Izzy better. She works here too; she is an expert in Sexual Behavior and Obsession Crimes. Jace was adopted by my parents when his parents were murdered by Raphael Morgenstern, they were good family friends Celine and Stephen Wayland, and he is like a brother to me, even goes by the last name Lightwood now. We work in the same division here, we're partners." He finished feeling a slight discomfort in the pit of his stomach.

Tessa just nodded and Alec went on:

"We survive together the three of us: Jace, Izzy and I. Our parents never gave us much when it came to affection or time. I guess you could say I had to grow up fast to protect my siblings, Izzy and her habit of sneaking out in the middle of the night, or Jace and his habit of throwing himself in the mouth of danger. I just... I just need to protect them..."

"Why?" Tessa asked.

"They are my family." Alec responded firmly.

"I know that. I was wondering why it is your job to protect them." She said.

"Because they have no one else; and because I can't live without them." Alec whispered looking down. Tessa nodded and decided to change the subject:

"Why did your father sent you here Alec?"

"Because of Max." Alec responded still looking at his shoes.

"Who?"Tessa asked.

Alec sat there remembering the events that had changed his life, not more than two weeks ago.

_FLASHBACK:_

_The rain was loud against the car's windshield; outside the air was freezing. It's going to snow soon. Alec thought as he parked the car not far from the New York Field Office. He got out of the car not bothering to grab an umbrella and walked quickly to the steps of the imposing building, and into the main hall. He passed the security and ran to grab the elevator before the doors could close._

"_Alec!" A voice said he turned and spotted a tall skinny guy with brown hair and lopsided glasses._

"_Hey Simon" Alec replied kindly, whishing he'd waited for the next elevator._

"_So how are you?" Simon asked oblivious of Alec's discomfort as the elevator started going up._

"_Fine. You?"Alec asked more out of habit then real curiosity. _

"_Oh. I'm good, you know same old same old." Simon said as the doors opened on a small brown headed girl with flowing curves and light caramel skin._

"_Hey guys." She said brightly walking in the elevator. Alec nodded his greetings while Simon said:_

"_Hey Maia! How's it going?" _

"_It's alright, what about you not to much work with your computer stuff, you little geek?" she said giggling. Alec had to hold back a sigh, he hated giggling girls they unnerved him._

"_The proper terminology is Technical Analyst thank you and no what about you? How's your DNA going?" He asked with a small smirk._

"_Ah. You know. Chromosomes."She said waving her hand in the air dismissively._

"_Yeah. What a pain." Simon said and the both of them laughed. Alec stood silent trying very hard not to bang his head against the wall. _

"_So I really liked your performance yesterday on stage! What's your band's name again?"She asked her eyes sparkling with curiosity._

"_Yesterday it was Raging Geeks on Steroids, but today Eric decided we should call ourselves: Sexy Geeks Machines... so I guess we're still working on that." Simon said with a smile._

"_Well anyways it was really good." Maia said the side of her face that Alec could see turning slightly red._

"_Thanks, it's nice that you came." Simon said as the elevator doors opened once more and the both of them walked out. Simon turned at the last moment and waved at Alec who just smiled awkwardly. _

_Finally a few seconds later he reached his floor, walking out of the elevator and to the left he passed the secretaries' desk and vaguely nodded when they greeted him. He paused in front of the glass doors, pulling out his key card and waving it in front of the detector. They opened and he walked in the hallway and down to his office. The door was slightly open and Alec was not surprised to see Jace sitting with his feet on the desk._

"_Take your feet of my desk." Alec said walking around the desk and pushing Jace's feet off the wooden surface._

"_Well hello to you too." Jace said standing up and walking towards the door. _

"_Hello Jace. What do you want?" He asked the tall broad shouldered man with angelic features and delicate golden blond hair._

"_Robert has called a meeting." Jace said stretching his back and cracking his neck._

"_When?"Alec asked shocked._

"_When did he call it or when does it start? By the way you are soaked." He said approaching Alec and passing his hands through the mass of dark locks that were glued to his face with water, Alec shivered at the touch, and it wasn't from the cold._

"_Jace!" he said reproachfully, taking a small step back and grabbing a couple of tissues to try and dry up the most of the water on his face and neck._

"_Okay okay, he called it twelve minutes ago and it starts in five minutes. Come on let's go." Jace said already at the door, Alec dropped the tissues in the trash can and walked out after his adopted brother. They walked for only a short time, passing the coffee machines, the bathrooms and down a long corridor leading to the conference room. The room was imposing, with big windows on the south wall, and a big rectangular table where other agents had already begun to assemble. _

"_Alec over here!" a dark headed girl with light brown eyes said waiving at him. Alec smiled._

"_Hey Izzy" He said taking a seat beside her while Jace sat at his other side._

"_Alec, guess what?" she said excited now._

"_What?" Alec asked._

"_A little birdie told me that you and I are going to be working together!" she said barely containing herself from jumping up and down on her chair. Alec did not have the same reaction; he pulled a kind smile but was spared answering by Jace:_

"_WHAT? Why?" the blond headed agent asked in annoyance._

"_Relax Jace we'll all be working together." Izzy replied rolling her eyes._

"_Oh joy." A voice said from the door. Alec turned and felt all the warmth leaving his body, replaced by cold ice. Agent Sebastian Morgenstern stood at the door, his blond hair, so unlike Jace's golden locks, were pulled back from his face in an elegant sophisticated way, his eyes were darker then the night and his thin lips were pulled in a distorted smile._

"_Sebastian." Izzy said nodding coldly as he made his way to sit across from them beside Aline Penhallow who moved away from him slightly._

_Sebastian Morgenstern was one of the best agents of the Bureau. He was fast, strong, agile and smart. Everyone wanted to be him. At first, his reputation had been hard to gain and to maintain when the scandal about his uncle Raphael Morgenstern and his father Valentine had erupted. It was discovered that Raphael's nonprofits organisation, Blood for Life, was in fact selling the donated blood they received on the black market. The scandalous act was not the main reason why Sebastian had a hard time climbing up the social ladder when he first started working here a couple years back. No. It was the fact that all the proceeds made from the illegal blood sales supposedly went to Sebastian's father Valentine, for his campaign as Mayor of New York City. Although such allegations were never fully proven, Raphael did go to prison for the murder of Celine and Stephen Wayland who had testified against him during another scandal : the Drug Bath Operation of 1994, in which he'd been accused of selling drugs to high school kids, again all allegations were dropped when the couple was murdered. He'd killed them more than twenty years ago, before the Blood for Life scandal erupted but Valentine probably in an attempt to save his image sold some information, telling the jury that his brother had in fact killed both Celine and Stephen Wayland back in 1994. _

_Alec stood there remembering how all of this had changed when Sebastian had caught the Tornado Killer last March. Sebastian was now considered one of the best agents of the Bureau and Alec was nothing. He would make his mark in his own time, he knew that. It just hurt to watch both his parents idolize a complete stranger, and completely erase him out of the picture. He was still freshly out of the academy not even completing his first year as Agent. Jace and Izzy had graduated just a few months back and the three of them still hadn't worked on any real case yet._

_Alec's thoughts were interrupted by a tall woman with dark hair pulled back in a tight bun and an icy stare. Alec's mother, Special Agent Maryse Lightwood, she was closely followed by her husband the head of the Federal Bureau of Investigation: Robert Lightwood._

"_Alright let's begin." Maryse said walking to the windows pressing a small button which made the blinds close immediately on the windows. Robert grabbed a remote on the table and pressed a button, a flat screen television popped out at the end of the table. With one more click the image of a small neighborhood appeared. _

"_This is the Bronx: it's the second murder there in the past two weeks." Maryse began but Jace interrupted._

"_That's not very unusual." He said. Maryse cleared her throat annoyed and kept going._

"_No. In itself it's not very unusual what is very peculiar here is not the murder. It's the signature." She continued before Izzy interrupted her._

"_What? Are you saying the same psycho killed both victims?" her voice loud._

"_Isabelle. Jace. I would truly appreciate if the both of you could stay quiet. You may ask questions when I am done." She said fiercely, while the both of them nodded in agreement. She went on:_

"_As I was saying, the New York Police have noticed similar patterns: same blood forced trauma, in both cases nothing was stolen and a letter from the killer who calls himself 'The Raven'. The police have asked us for our help therefore we will send a team to investigate. We will also need some media coverage on all of this, the public cannot know about this just yet, it would only cause panic" She nodded and turned to Robert who stood up and turned his dark gaze on all of them._

"_Jace, Izzy and Aline." The three of them nodded. "Alec will be your team leader, report to the last victim's house. Interrogate the family and look at the surroundings." He finished getting up and walking towards the door._

"_What about me?" Sebastian asked his voice sounded angry._

"_You will go over the case file for the Blackthorn murder; we need you in court today." Robert said walking out the door. Sebastian looked like he might throw his chair out the window, but he nodded and quickly walked out of the conference room. _

"_Alec-1 ...Sebastian-0!" Jace said clapping Alec on the shoulder._

"_Enough Jace. We would've had Sebastian work on this case, but it's imperative that he testifies in court today, and since we can't cut him in half or have him duplicate himself, and since both you and Isabelle are too young to lead we had to use Alec." She said unfazed while passing to them the case files and quickly walking out of the room without a backward glance. Alec felt hurt; they didn't want him to lead the case, they were using him because the others weren't available. _

"_Alec..." Izzy said placing her soft hand on his shoulder._

"_Don't worry about it. Come on let's go. We've got to get all the way to the Bronx and the traffic is going to be insane." He said shaking off her hand and walking out the door, Aline, Izzy and Jace behind him. They made their way to the underground parking where Jace sat behind the wheel of a giant black SUV, Alec on the passenger side and both girls at the back. The car roared to life and sped out of the parking into the busy streets of New York. _

_After over forty-five minutes of driving in traffic they finally made it to the crime scene. It was a rather small and dirty looking apartment complex. They made their way up to the second floor and were greeted by a mass of crime scenes investigators and yellow tape._

"_Agents." The tall dark headed and blue eyed detective said with a faint British accent._

"_Hey Will." Aline replied._

"_It'll be Detective William Herondale for you Agent Penhallow." he replied._

"_Yes. Yes you almighty Detective, where is the damn crime scene?" Izzy said rolling her eyes._

"_No need for impatience. It's this way." He said annoyed, as he walked around a flower pot and into the apartment. It was rather small, but tidy, the walls were painted a warm colour and covered in pictures of a smiling child. Alec hesitated._

"_Um... Who is the victim exactly?" he asked. William looked up at him questioningly._

"_You are the lead on this case?" he asked. Alec nodded. "Why couldn't we have Sebastian Morgenstern? I heard he was the best." William added with a small smirk. Alec blushed slightly._

"_You know what dumb-ass, why don't you tell us who the victim is so we can get this show on the road." Jace replied standing close to William._

"_Max Calloway." He replied tightly. _

"_Will?" a voice said from farther inside the apartment, Will's features seemed to relax at the sound of his name and he turned to Alec and said: _

"_Come on newbie." before walking towards the back._

"_You three check out the scene, I'll go see the body." Alec replied as he walked after William, into a small room. He stopped. The room was painted in blue, with posters of planes on the walls and plane models on the shelves, Manga books were scattered around the floor and the image printed on the comforter of the bed was one of Spiderman. Alec closed his eyes for a moment before turning to the other side of the room, where a tall man with white hair and a pale complexion stood by a small – too small— corpse. The doctor stood up and walked up to Alec, he was really young despite the whiteness of his hair, and his eyes were almond shaped._

"_Doctor James Castair, you can call me Jem. Agent Lightwood correct?" he said offering his gloved hand before realizing it was covered in blood and taking it back with a soft smile._

"_Actually Alec is just fine." He replied nodding. "What do we have here?" He asked, already knowing the answer._

"_Nine year old boy died approximately five hours ago."Jem said sadness darkening his features._

"_How?" Alec asked, not entirely sure he wanted the answer._

"_Blunt force trauma to the head; he died immediately didn't have a chance to fight back." Jem said walking to the corpse and pulling the white sheet off. Alec knew in that instant that what he saw right here and now would mark him forever. The boy was small, even for a nine year old; he had curly brown hair and small round glasses. His pale face was covered in freckles and in blood spatter. _

"_Why, would anyone do this to a child?" he asked himself, but Jem answered:_

"_It's not why that matters... it's how." He finished pulling the sheet back on the corpse and walking out the room, William after him. Alec was now alone with the body and he knew... he understood perfectly what Jem had meant: it's not why he did it that matters; a psycho is a psycho and will forever be a psycho. What truly mattered here was how; how anyone could find in themselves so much anger, so much hate, and so little grasp on reality to commit such an act. Alec did not know. All that he knew was that someone with such terrible darkness must be stopped no matter the cost. And looking down at the body of little Max Calloway he made a silent promise to him that he would find his murderer, haunt him down, and bring him to justice even if it was the last thing he did. _

END OF FLAHSBACK

"That's a sad story" Tessa said, her eyes grey eyes were sad. Alec looked around himself in shock, he hadn't realised he'd been telling the story out loud. He blushed slightly as Tessa stood up. "I sure hope you find him Alec. You are a great Agent, and an even greater person, do not let anyone tell you any different."

Alec nodded and walked out of the office, towards the exit. _I'll find you_. He thought before walking out in the cold December night.

**A/N: Hello I hope it was good! Tell me what you think! Next chapter is Magnus! Don't forget I plan this to be a long story... so with a big intrigue (and a lot of romance to come!) :) **

**Also I don't know if that's how the New York Field Office works, or if this is exactly how the FBI works... I am taking liberties here I hope you don't mind... I am no expert ;) sorry. Also I know Celine/Stephen are Herondales and not Waylands or that Raphael isn't a Morgenstern... but I'm changing a few things ;) don't worry it'll all clear up! ;) If you have any question about the characters or the story or the color of my rainbow socks feel free to PM me or to review and I will do my very best to answer ;) **

**Also I am currently finishing another story so my updates might be a little slow (max a week between each is my goal at the moment) but I will try my best to update fast :)**

**Thank you so very much for reading I really hope you liked it! If you could review and tell me what you think it would really brighten my day :) and if you don't have the time well damn it I love you anyways! ;)**

**Lots of love,**

**Burning Crystal Eyes**


	2. Cold Night

**A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! You guys make me so happy! You all warm my heart on this very cold day :) (Yes its cold here in Canada... but that's how we like it! Or at least that's what I try to tell myself... *huddles in a corner to keep warm***

**Disclaimer: I own my rainbow socks... which are rainbow! Thanks to Nocturnal for reading and pointing it out! ;) But the rest amazing readers... is not mine... I know! Be Shocked! ;)**

**Warning: This story is Rated M for a reason (no duh I wouldn't just rate it M for fun :) BE WARNED! And don't be traumatized :) Also feel free not to read if that's not your style I love and respect everybody! **

**Magnus POV**

Operation Midnight Raven

Chapter 2: Cold Night

_Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,  
Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortals ever dared to dream before;  
But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,  
And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, "Lenore?"  
This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, "Lenore!" -  
Merely this, and nothing more._

**(A/N: Excerpt from: 'The Raven' by Edgar Allan Poe)**

The music was blaring, the lights were flashing and the alcohol was flowing. Bodies swirled close to one another, kissing, screaming, grinding and puking. _A real success_, Magnus thought as he sipped his own drink alone on his balcony. The streets of Brooklyn were relatively empty at this time of night; although Magnus had to admit to himself that not a lot of people roamed the streets at two in the morning. He leaned his elbows on the railing and looked at the deserted street; this place had been his home for over ten years now. He knew it by heart, he could tell at exactly what time the newspaper would arrive, and when old Brenna would go out to walk her pink poodle. But all of this was really irrelevant as to why he was still in this place after ten stupid years. The truth was Magnus hadn't left because he had a job to finish, and soon it would all be over.

"Magnus?" a voice said from behind him, he turned and was greeted with a vision in pink. Camille stood there her long blond hair flowing all the way pass her skinny shoulders, rolling over her oversized fake breasts, and rustling against the material of her fuchsia strapless cocktail mini-dress. Her emerald green eyes stared at him through a haze of alcohol; he could smell her all the way from here, a mixture of overprized cheap smelling perfume and Whiski.

"What?" he replied annoyed; she walked closer to him and placed her skinny arm around his hips.

"Why are you here all alone? When you could be inside having fun with me?" she said giggling. Magnus had to fight back a sigh, he hated giggling girls they unnerved him.

"Well maybe because I don't want to be inside and have fun with you." He replied detangling himself from her embrace.

"Well... how about you have some fun inside me?" she said suggestively twirling her golden locks.

"No." He replied turning away from her.

"Magnus!" she whined, throwing her glass off the side of the balcony, the sound of chattered glass could barely be heard over the pounding bass of the party.

"Camille, I don't want to have sex with you. You disgust me. Now leave me alone." He said turning away from her.

"You didn't use to think that back when we dated." She said grasping his bicep and squeezing lightly.

"Worse mistake of my life" he grumbled under his breath, taking another sip from his drink.

"Look Magnus, let me be honest with you. I'm drunk, and I want sex." She said playing with the hem of his purple mesh shirt.

"So go have sex with Woosley or something." Magnus replied pushing her away.

"But it's you I want." She whined crossing her arms under her breast making them look twice as big as they already were.

"Camille, I said no." Magnus replied looking down at the grown and wondering if he'd survive the jump.

"Magnus, I don't think you fully understand what's at stake here." She said placing her hands firmly on her tinny waist.

"Oh, is that so? Do enlighten me." He said sarcastically, twirling his glass, he felt her get near him, her Whisky breath centimetres away from his ear.

"If you help me... I'll help you..." her voice was like sharp ice; Magnus felt frozen to the core.

"Camille, you can't help me. I have to do this. If I don't..." he started but she interrupted him:

"I know that Magnus... but you know I have a lot of influence where it matters... I could always find a way to accelerate the process..." she trailed off.

"You don't mean that... you're drunk." Magnus said but already he was beginning to sound unsure. What if she could help him? What if she could make things go faster? Then he could leave, he could finally move on from this hell is a dangerous thing... and Magnus knew it. He'd never been known as one who played with fire, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Oh really... Can a drunken girl do this?" she said before turning him around and forcing her mouth on his. His first reaction was instinctive, he pushed her away. Camille, being who she was Magnus knew it wasn't over. She looked up at him and smirked. She grabbed his glass and threw it over the railing before grabbing both his hands and placing them on her waist. Magnus felt trapped, trapped between her and the railing, trapped in his past, and trapped in the mission. Camille looked up at him and smiled, he knew that smile it was the one where she knew she'd gotten what she wanted. It was no use to argue with her, Camille always ends up having what she wants in the end. It made him nauseous.

Magnus saw that same little obnoxious smile widen when she saw the defeat in the boy's green eyes. She placed her mouth on his again with ferocious strength. Magnus let her lead, that's how she liked it anyway. He let her lead the kiss, he let her lead them to his bedroom, and he let her undo his silver belt. She pushed him back against the bed stripping him of his pants, his shirt and his briefs. He was now fully naked, and yet he felt so out of it, as if it was all a dream. He felt as if he were sitting in a corner of the room watching two strangers have sex. There was no emotion in it, no desire, and no passion. It was an act of pure self preservation. Yes. Because Camille had something that he wanted; she was the key to achieving quickly what needed to be done, and he needed her help desperately or else he'd probably die, or worse get caught. She hadn't lied when she'd said that she was well positioned to help accelerate the process. Camille was very influential, and she could make his life a whole lot easier. And if having sex with her; was the way to do it then he would do it. Magnus was a practical man, having lost his parents at a young age, he had to learn very early how to fend for himself. He knew that in certain situations, things had to be done so higher purpose could be attained.

"Magnus! You are not paying attention to me!" Camille whined, and Magnus looked at her in confusion, having almost forgotten that she was there. She was now fully naked like him, her pink manicured nails scratching his sides painfully.

"Yes. Yes. You are very pretty, can we get on with it?" He replied impatient, not only was she forcing him to have sex with her, but she was also expecting him to pay attention? That's why he'd stopped dating women, they were just too demanding.

"You are going to have to do a lot better than this if you expect me to help you." She said her eyes mad. Magnus was angry too, he could not believe the nerve of this woman. With a groan he flipped them over, and she giggled in delight. He took a deep breath as he tried to calm down his nausea and his feeling of self disgust.

* * *

Feeble grey light was passing through the half open rainbow colored curtains. Magnus stretched himself on the bed, feeling sore all over. Camille had never been known to be a gentle lover, she liked it rough, or more like she enjoyed being rough. Magnus had several nails scratch over his body, and already he could see some bruises appearing on his caramel colored skin. He looked around himself and was satisfied that Camille was already gone. Feeling slightly better at the thought he got up and walked to his gigantic closet and pulled out some clothe which he took with him to the bathroom that connected with his room. He entered and started the shower, while the water warmed up he took the time to look at his reflection in the mirror. His eye liner was smudged; his sparkly hair was a mess of sweat, alcohol and other unidentifiable substances. He sighed quietly and turned back to the shower.

The water was warm now, and soft steam was escaping through the glass door, he walked to it and entered carefully. Bliss; pure bliss, the warm water ran down his sore back simultaneously stripping him from the dirt and easing the pain in his body.

Magnus took the time to shower properly, cleaning himself with his favorite soap, using his favorite shampoo and his special conditioner. He took the time to really clean himself, mostly because it felt so good and relaxing but also because he wanted to get rid of any piece of Camille that might still be clinging to his body. They'd used protection, but he still felt dirty from her touch, and her smell lingered in his nostrils, bringing back the feeling of nausea.

After being fully cleaned he walked out of the shower, dried himself, dried his hair, applied his makeup, got dressed and walked out to his living room to see the size of the mess from last night's party. When he reached it he was shocked to see that it was perfectly cleaned and that four people sat at his kitchen table, all with coffees and bagels.

"Well hello sunshine!" Woosley said shaking his blond locks out of his eyes, and raising his coffee mug to greet him; beside him sat Ragnor, with his dark hair and pale sickly green skin. In front of Ragnor sat Camille with her blond hair pulled in a simple bun, and in front of her sat Jessamine who looked nothing like Camille except that they shared similar hair color. Where Camille was all sparkly on the outside and feral on the inside, Jessamine was a real cold hearted killer on all sides. She looked at Magnus with a death glare sipping her coffee and twirling a pen in her small hand.

"What...what are you all still doing here?" Magnus asked slightly confused.

"We're going to go over the plan." Camille said patting the chair next to her.

Magnus shook his head to clear it and walked to his kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee before sitting away from Camille beside Ragnor. She smirked, but stayed silent.

"So what's the plan?" Magnus asked.

"You know the plan Magnus." Camille replied rolling her eyes.

"Yes I know the plan... I also know that someone needs to take care of the..." he said before being interrupted:

"I'll do it." Jessamine said forcefully stabbing her pen on the wood of the table.

"Jess..." Camille began.

"Don't, I want to do it. Magnus can get on with his job, if I do mine correctly." Jessamine replied.

"It's dangerous." Ragnor said to no one in particular.

"Of course it is Ragnor." Camille replied.

"Anyone else wants to do it?" Jessamine asked in her superior tone. No one moved, no one spoke, as they all stared at the blond headed girl, with the ice cold glare and angry features. "I thought so." She added.

"Okay, so now that we know Jessamine will be taking care of the first part of the plan, Magnus will be taking care of the second." Ragnor said.

"Why him? I could do it..." Woosley trailed off.

"No. It needs to be Magnus. Right Magnus?" Camille interjected.

"Right." Magnus nodded.

"I thought you didn't want to do it?" Woosley asked.

"It's not about what I want; it's about what needs to be done." Magnus replied his voice as cold as his determination. They all nodded and stood up at the same time to walk out of Magnus's apartment without saying goodbye.

"Wait..." he said grabbing Camille's arm, the others walked out and she turned to him.

"What Magnus?" she replied annoyed.

"You said if I had sex with you, you'd help me. So what do you plan on doing?"

"Oh, but you've missed interpreted what I said, you see I said I wanted great sex with you and you've only giving me OK sex... so I don't know..." she trailed off with a smirk. But Magnus was having none of that. He might have agreed to sex, but he would not let her walk over him like that.

"Camille, don't play with me. I need this." He said staring in to her eyes angrily.

"Well of course you do... why else would I play with your little heart and torment your mind if I didn't know how badly you need what I can offer you..." she said her smiled widening.

"Camille!" Magnus shouted standing up and staring down at her furiously. Camille stared at him thoughtfully before saying:

"Okay, listen, because we use to date, and because you look so ravishing this fine morning" she said her eyes traveling down his body. "Well I'll talk to him. I can't promise you it'll accelerate the process, I can't promise you it'll change anything, but I'll do it; just for you... my lover boy!" she said leaning in to kiss his cheek. Magnus fought back another wave of nausea.

"Thank you." Magnus replied, not entirely grateful. If he never saw her again it would be too soon.

"Anything for you." She said patting his cheek gently before walking out the door, her pink dress riding up way to high on her ass. Magnus felt sick again. He knew that nothing Camille would say could get him out of it. But he knew that she might say something that could ease the process or even accelerate his part of the mission. He also knew that it was his last chance; if Camille didn't succeed he'd have to go through with the plan as it was, and he'd be screwed.

_It's now or never_, Magnus thought.

**A/N: Hello! Sorry it was so short... I hope you enjoyed that anyway (and that no one wants to hurt me for the whole Magnus/Camille sex stuff. I mean it wasn't a lemon, but they did have sex... ANYWAYS before you start throwing tomatoes at me let me tell you that it's actually really relevant to their 'relationship' or more like how they work with one another :) anyways you'll see :) Also... I feel very mysterious now with the whole '_plan_' thing... but it'll clear up soon don't panic ;) And I know Magnus is a little OCC... But he will change as the chapters come and look more like his normal self, now you see he is under a lot of pressure... and a little depress a meeting with a certain someone *wink wink* will make things better;) so don't worry ;)**

**Next chapter is Alec again, and the chapter after that is Alec meets Magnus ;) **

**SO! A review? Please... pretty please? *smiles adorably while taking an umbrella to fend off any potential tomatoes***

**Lots of love,**

**Burning Crystal Eyes**


End file.
